Ungrateful
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Chuuya akan terbang tinggi jauh meninggalkan dunia yang telah mengabaikannya lebih dulu. Itu... yang selalu diinginkannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malaikat yang selalu dia lihat di atas sana dan membuatnya ingin menjadi seperti mereka... kini justru berada di sini sekarang?/"Bebas... kau pikir aku merasakan itu?"/DazaiChuuya/Fanfic Commission for Michelle Aoki./Mind to RnR?


Pertengahan September, memasuki pergantian musim panas menuju musim gugur.

Di saat seperti ini, sudah bukan hal yang aneh ketika angin jadi terasa lebih kencang dari biasanya. Langit biru yang jernih dengan sinar cahaya matahari yang terang namun tidak terlalu panas ataupun menyilaukan. Hari yang sangat sesuai untuk sebagian besar orang melakukan kegiatan aktif di luar atau sekedar bersantai menghirup udara segar. Meskipun masih ada saja kaum yang tidak suka dengan kondisi ini karena cuaca yang terlalu berangin justru dapat membuat sebagian orang sakit.

Satu hal yang pasti... Nakahara Chuuya bukan salah satu dari orang-orang lemah itu.

Hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari yang biasa, perubahan iklim bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menghambat laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna oranye alami tersebut. Pemandangan Chuuya yang melompat dari atas atap satu rumah ke atap rumah lainnya sudah menjadi sesuatu yang normal untuk orang-orang yang tinggal di lingkungan perumahan yang kumuh ini.

Tapak demi tapak menekan genteng adalah suara yang sangat familiar untuk penduduk di sini. Mereka bahkan tidak perlu mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki keahlian parkour atau seni gerak lompat dan lari itu. Dia selalu melakukannya setiap hari di cuaca cerah seperti sekarang, seakan tidak mengenal kata lelah dalam hidupnya untuk menaklukkan seluruh bangunan tinggi hingga jalan-jalan curam alami yang terbentuk di sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

"Oh, Nakahara?"

"Hati-hati! Perhatikan langkahmu, Chuuya!"

"Chuuya, mampirlah nanti ke rumah!"

"Benar-benar... apa dia tidak tahu arti kata 'berhenti'?"

"Katakan itu langsung di depan Chuuya dan mungkin gigimu akan melayang hahaha."

Mengabaikan semua suara-suara yang dia dengar—atau mungkin tidak—itu, Chuuya tetap berlari hingga hanya suara langkah dan napasnya sendiri yang terdengar olehnya.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal pemimpin geng Domba itu. Geng atau kelompok yang berisikan para remaja seperti dirinya sudah menjadi topik utama pembicaraan oleh anak-anak hingga orang dewasa di wilayah ini. Sekilas, mereka hanya terlihat sebagai sekumpulan remaja nakal yang suka membuat ulah, namun sebenarnya mereka adalah kelompok yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi wilayah teritori mereka dari orang luar yang berniat jahat dan tentu saja jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Mungkin karena itu mereka menamakan diri mereka sebagai 'Domba'.

Bagaimanapun juga, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan istilah 'Serigala berbulu Domba'.

_**TEP**_

Chuuya berhenti di salah satu atap, lebih tepatnya atap rumah yang paling dekat dengan ujung tebing karena tidak ada lagi atap rumah yang bisa dia lompati. Selain itu, ini adalah atap rumah kosong, hampir bisa dipastikan tidak ada lagi orang di sini selain dirinya. Tepat saat dia berhentl, angin tertiup kencang membuat sebagian besar rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Chuuya memegang sisi rambutnya untuk menahan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"...Fuh."

Menatap langit biru dengan awan putih berarak tenang di atas sana, bibir atas dan bawah Chuuya terpisah. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga bibir itu merapat lalu Chuuya tersenyum lebar. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke atas, bergerak seolah mengusap langit sedikit lamban sebelum terkepal erat seakan menggenggamnya.

"Suatu hari aku pasti bebas, memiliki sayap, dan terbang menaklukkan kalian semua." Tertawa kecil, Chuuya menarik kembali tangannya yang masih terkepal meski kedua matanya tidak pernah lepas dari hamparan biru langit yang luas itu, "Tunggu saja. Aku akan menjadi—"

_**GRRK**_

Tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara sesuatu, Chuuya dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara, "SIAPA ITU?"

Teriakan Chuuya menggema di sekitar... tidak ada lagi suara yang membalasnya selain angin yang justru bertiup lebih kencang.

"...Apa hanya perasaanku?" tanya Chuuya entah pada siapa—mungkin lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam selama dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri namun tidak menemukan apapun. Mendengus menahan tawa, Chuuya mengibaskan tangannya, "_Well, _sudah kuduga. Mana mungkin ada orang di—"

"...Ukh."

"—sini?" melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah mendengar suara rintihan membuat Chuuya langsung berhenti. Dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "OI! JIKA KAU MANUSIA DAN MENDENGARKU, JAWAB AKU SIALAN!" Chuuya menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia memposisikan diri berlutut dengan tangannya memegang atap lalu menumpukan tenaga di sana sebelum melompat lagi.

"Hup!"

Pemuda berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun itu melompat ke sisi pipa saluran air, lalu ke atas tempat sampah yang tertutup, hingga akhirnya dengan mudah mendarat di sisi saluran air kecil yang berada di antara kedua tembok. Chuuya mendengus pelan, dia mengeluarkan tangan yang sedari tadi di dalam saku jaket hijaunya lalu menepuk tubuhnya dari debu yang menempel.

Chuuya melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan bergerak awas pada setiap gerakan yang ada. Sejauh ini, hanya barang-barang kecil yang bergerak karena tertiup angin, sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh.

Dia mulai melangkah menyusuri saluran air yang dilindungi tembok semen sementara kepalanya terus menoleh hati-hati. Hingga akhirnya langkah dia sempat terhenti begitu mendengar suara rintihan lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tidak hanya itu, ketika Chuuya menoleh dia bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan besar yang bergerak turun ke bawah beserta suara sesuatu terperosok ke bawah.

"Di sana." Gumam Chuuya sebelum lari lebih cepat menuju ujung saluran air yang diketahuinya menyambung ke parit buatan yang besar di bawah dan itu hanya beberapa petak mendekati tebing.

Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya begitu ujung kakinya berada di atas tepi dinding semen yang memang tidak tinggi, jadi siapapun yang berada di sini harus benar-benar memperhatikan langkahnya jika tidak mau jatuh terguling ke bawah. Dari posisi Chuuya, tanah sudah bergerak menurun dan di ujungnya ada parit buatan yang dibuat entah sejak kapan. Chuuya harus menahan rambutnya yang bergerak semakin liar berkat angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Dia menggertakkan giginya untuk mencoba melihat lebih jelas ke arah parit dan sekitarnya.

Awalnya Chuuya melihat ke arah seberang sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk dan melihat sosok yang jelas baru saja merosot jatuh ke bawah, "Tidak... mungkin."

Kedua iris mata Chuuya melebar, dia langsung turun ke bawah dalam sekali lompatan. Tubuhnya nyaris mengenai seorang pria yang mengenakan baju putih namun telah sepenuhnya kotor dengan warna cokelat tanah yang menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun yang lebih parah bukan hanya itu, ada bekas darah yang merembes di punggungnya. Menandakan bahwa lukanya bukan hanya sekedar jatuh di atas tanah seperti ini.

Chuuya terlihat bingung bagaimana menggerakkan pria yang posisinya tengkurap itu. Apalagi, tidak ada jaminan dia masih hidup setelah apapun pengalaman mengerikan yang dilewatinya. Untuk pertama, dia memegang bahu laki-laki berambut hitam itu lebih dulu, "O-Oi! Kau masih hidup? Hei!" ucapnya sembari menggerakkan bahu itu semakin kuat.

"...Uh... ukh..." pria itu merespon pelan, dari sini Chuuya bisa melihat kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam ketika kedua matanya terpejam semakin erat. Keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya karena rasa sakit yang dia tahan sepertinya cukup parah.

Melihat ini, Chuuya menggertakkan giginya, "...Sial." Bisiknya menahan kesal. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pria asing ini sendirian, 'kan!? Apalagi tidak ada jaminan jika dia pergi mencari bantuan orang lain dulu maka pria ini masih bisa diselamatkan nantinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Chuuya tidak mau menanggung beban bersalah karena telah mengabaikan seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan di depannya.

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki, Chuuya mendorong tubuh pria itu agar dia bisa melihat wajah dan sisi depan pakaiannya lebih jelas. Sebelum punggungnya mengenai tanah, Chuuya menahan bahunya sehingga posisi pria asing itu kini menyamping. Mengenali seragam putih yang rasanya tidak asing, Chuuya memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir sesaat.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, kedua iris mata Chuuya membulat sempurna.

"Kau... malaikat?"

Dua kata ini diucapkan dengan pelan dan hati-hati... namun cukup membuat pria berambut hitam itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kedua iris _onyx _miliknya terlihat memburam, memberi indikasi bahwa dia sendiri belum bisa melihat sosok Chuuya dengan jelas. Keringatnya masih mengalir, bahkan terlihat semakin banyak.

Kedua alis Chuuya saling bertaut. Entah apa yang terjadi pada makhluk yang seharusnya berada di atas sana, terbang bebas melihat dunia, dan menjalankan tugas langsung dari Tuhan yang telah memilihnya. Pria itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga kali ini Chuuya bisa melihat lehernya yang juga telah dililit perban. Mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Chuuya mencoba membalas, "A-Apa?" tanyanya.

Tapi, pria itu tidak menjawab—atau mungkin tidak bisa menjawab untuk sekarang. Detik berikutnya, napasnya terdengar semakin pendek lalu kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Seluruh tubuh laki-laki itu kehilangan tenaga dan kini kepalanya jatuh terkulai lemah begitu saja.

"O-Oi?" menggoyangkan tubuhnya lebih kuat, Chuuya berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran seseorang yang dia sebut malaikat itu. Namun percuma, tubuh pria itu hanya bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Kesadarannya benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Menyadari ini, Chuuya mendecih keras, "Ahh, _mou! _Merepotkan sekali!" teriaknya kesal sebelum menarik kerah pria itu dan dia memposisikan diri berbalik sehingga membuat malaikat itu jatuh di atas punggungnya. Chuuya mengatur posisi mereka sedemikian rupa agar dia tidak kesusahan berjalan selama membawa laki-laki itu di punggungnya.

Untungnya rumah Chuuya sendiri tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi ini dan dia memang tinggal sendiri sejak orang tuanya memilih bekerja di kota besar yang jauh. Chuuya menoleh dan melihat tangga di ujung parit ini. Menggertakkan giginya, Chuuya mulai melangkah.

Pria ini jelas lebih tinggi darinya, terbukti dari kakinya yang masih menyeret di setiap langkah Chuuya meskipun tubuhnya sebagian besar di atas punggung Chuuya sekarang. Untuk beberapa alasan, hal ini membuat Chuuya terus mengumpat lebih kesal. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa pria yang kemungkinan besar memang benar adalah malaikat tersebut benar-benar mengganggu isi pikirannya.

"Pokoknya... si brengsek ini... harus... hidup."

Langkah demi langkah terasa semakin berat.

"Kau harus... mengganti semuanya padaku, SIALAN!"

Tapi, paling tidak... Nakahara Chuuya tahu dia tidak akan pernah berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**_

_**Prompt © Michelle Aoki**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Main Pair : DazaiChuuya (Angel!Dazai x Human!Chuuya)_

_Genres : Romance/Tragedy/Angel-Human AU_

_Rate : T_

_**.**_

_**Fanfic Commission for Michelle Aoki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**UNGRATEFUL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebelumnya sempat dikatakan bahwa orang tua Chuuya bekerja di kota besar sehingga sekarang pemuda berambut oranye itu tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhana miliknya.

Tapi, sebenarnya tidak begitu juga.

Chuuya tidak sepenuhnya sendiri sejak ditinggal orang tuanya. Dia sempat tinggal dengan saudara jauhnya, namun memang sekarang saudaranya itupun telah berkelana ke kota dan tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Chuuya telah hidup sendiri sejak umur yang terbilang muda, karena itu para tetangga sering datang ke rumahnya untuk sekedar memberi makanan tambahan atau peralatan lainnya yang masih bisa digunakan.

Meskipun Chuuya sedikit memiliki masalah dengan temperamental-nya dan ditakuti dengan sebutan '_monster_' hingga 'setan', pada dasarnya dia tetap anak yang masih bisa ramah dan memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi. Mungkin pada akhirnya sifat Chuuya tergantung dengan siapa Chuuya berhadapan.

Yang jelas, Chuuya harus mengakui dia tidak memiliki teman yang sepantaran dengannya karena rata-rata mereka semua merasa terintimidasi duluan dengan kekuatannya. Dia juga tahu para anggota di geng Domba pun hanya sekedar bekerja sama dengannya demi simbiosis mutualisme, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Sekarang sumber mata pencaharian Chuuya sendiri adalah bayaran dari memberi jasa pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya dari membersihkan rumah hingga menghajar mafia kotor tanpa ampun. Terkadang ada kiriman tiba-tiba dari orang tuanya, namun karena tidak pasti dan tidak bisa diprediksi, Chuuya berhenti berharap dari mereka. Lagipula dengan kondisi keuangannya sekarang, dia sudah cukup bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

...Itulah mengapa ada tambahan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya benar-benar di luar rencana Chuuya.

Jujur saja, itu menyebalkan.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Chuuya menemukan pria asing ini di pinggir parit. Chuuya melepas baju atasnya agar bisa dia cuci sementara dia membersihkan dan merawat luka di tubuh pria itu. Meski banyak gerakan dalam melakukan ini semua, pria itu tidak kunjung sadar. Tapi, pengaturan napasnya berangsur membaik setelah Chuuya merawat luka di punggungnya lalu menutup dengan perban. Ada sedikit luka di kepalanya juga namun tidak terlalu parah, tapi Chuuya tetap menutupnya dengan perban agar tidak terbuka lebar.

Meski Chuuya selalu bermisuh kesal, dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada orang luar. Membayangkan dia harus menjelaskan situasinya dari awal rasanya merepotkan. Nasib baik juga berpihak padanya karena selama tiga hari ini tidak ada tetangga yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya jadi semua aman. Pria itu tidur di atas kasur orang tuanya dulu, hal yang membuat Chuuya bersyukur selalu membersihkan kamar orang tuanya walau tidak ada penghuninya sehingga dia bisa menggunakannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Waktu petang telah tiba. Hari sudah mulai gelap, sehingga Chuuya menutup pintu depannya. Dia berjalan ke arah kamar dimana pria itu terbaring dan melihat ke dalam. Kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal begitu menyadari pria itu masih belum sadar juga sekarang.

"...Haah." Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Chuuya menghela napas panjang, "Hari ini juga masih belum sadar? Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, oi?" tanyanya meski tidak berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban.

Tapi kemudian tangan Chuuya berhenti bergerak begitu suara kasur yang berderit itu terdengar.

Chuuya menunggu dalam diam dan tidak perlu waktu lama sampai pria yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sekitar lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah lama tertidur hingga dia harus merintih di setiap gerakannya.

Kehilangan tenaganya untuk protes, Chuuya menghela napas panjang lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Jangan dipaksakan. Tubuhmu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya, bodoh."

Mendengar suara di dekatnya, pria itu menoleh ke arah Chuuya. Ekspresinya terlihat datar, kedua matanya masih terlihat kosong untuk beberapa saat... sampai akhirnya terbuka lebar begitu melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut seleher berwarna oranye itu.

"Kau..." untuk pertama kalinya Chuuya mendengar suara pria itu membuat sudut matanya sedikit berdenyut. Namun dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, memperhatikan perban di seluruh tubuhnya, pria tersebut justru bertanya, "...kau yang melakukan... semua ini?"

Tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu, Chuuya sedikit tersentak sebelum menjawab, "Y-Ya." Pria tersebut hanya diam, masih memperhatikan tangannya yang diperban lalu lilitan kain putih steril itu di tubuhnya. Rasa malu mengambil alih diri Chuuya yang reflek berteriak, "Kenapa, hah!? Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, pria itu tetap diam. Ekspresinya lebih terlihat terkejut daripada bingung bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini sekarang. Menutup dan membuka telapak tangannya yang diperban lalu berhenti. Tiba-tiba pria aneh itu tertawa kecil membuat Chuuya lengah. Reflek mengepal tangannya dan memasang posisi tinju, Chuuya membentak kesal, "Kenapa tertawa—"

"Ah... maaf maaf, aku sedikit tidak menyangka kau bahkan tidak bisa memasang perban dengan benar." Ucapnya tanpa dosa sedikitpun setelah tawanya berakhir. Tangannya telah berada di depan mulutnya saat dia tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

"...Apa?"

Entah bagaimana nada berbahaya yang Chuuya keluarkan tidak membuat ekspresi pria itu berubah. Dia masih memasang senyumannya yang tidak memiliki rasa takut. Kedua mata pria itu terlihat teduh, namun di saat yang bersamaan Chuuya bisa merasakan kedua iris _onyx _tersebut sedang membacanya luar dan dalam. Sesuatu yang membuat Chuuya merasa tidak nyaman...

...dan dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki ini.

"Namaku Osamu Dazai."

Sedikit tidak memperkirakan dia akan memperkenalkan namanya lebih dulu, Chuuya tertegun di posisinya.

"Meski sedikit ceroboh, aku tetap berterima kasih karena telah menolongku, Nakahara Chuuya."

Tentu saja Chuuya kesal sekali mendengar ini. Namun, di sisi lain ada suatu hal yang lebih mengganggunya, "Tunggu dulu!" teriakan Chuuya membuat Dazai kehilangan senyumannya. Chuuya berjalan mendekati sisi kasur hingga Dazai harus mendongakkan kepala ketika melihatnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku!?" tanyanya langsung.

Dazai mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukankah sudah jelas?" Dazai justru bertanya balik. Kembali tertawa seolah Chuuya sedang menanyakan hal yang sangat lucu. Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ditebak jawabannya.

Tapi, Chuuya tidak suka ini.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya... dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

"Jangan main-main..." Chuuya yang telah kehabisan kesabarannya itu meraih perban di leher Dazai dan mencakarnya kuat. Dia menarik perban itu paksa hingga Dazai dipaksa mendongakkan kepalanya, jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menghilang, "...JAWAB AKU DENGAN SERIUS! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU NAMAKU?"

Bibir atas dan bawah Dazai terpisah. Dia terlihat kaget sekilas ketika Chuuya tiba-tiba menunjukkan amarahnya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, Dazai perlahan tapi pasti tersenyum tipis. Seolah dia sudah mengetahui Chuuya akan tetap menanyakan ini meski tahu usahanya sia-sia.

Karena apapun yang terjadi—

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah malaikat."

—jawaban yang sudah jelas tidak akan berubah.

Mendengar kata-kata itu langsung dari mulut Dazai kini telah menutup seluruh kemungkinan lain yang ada di kepala Chuuya. Kedua alis Chuuya saling bertaut, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara.

Mana mungkin Chuuya tidak tahu apa itu malaikat. Dia sendiri hanya salah satu dari seluruh manusia yang ingin menjadi pilihan Tuhan itu walau tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Malaikat adalah sosok suci yang dipilih oleh penguasa langit berdasarkan dua kategori, mereka yang meninggalkan dunia sejak umur masih belia dan mereka yang dulu selalu berbuat baik di dunia.

Melihat sifat Dazai, sepertinya dia adalah kategori pertama.

Tapi... tapi...

...Chuuya tidak bisa menampik perasaan mengerikan di dadanya.

Apa ini?

...Dengki? Iri?

Chuuya akui dia selalu ingin menjadi malaikat adalah agar suatu hari dia bisa bebas dari belenggu dunia dan mencapai langit dengan sayapnya sendiri. Ya, semua malaikat pasti memiliki sayap dan mengetahui nama setiap manusia tanpa terkecuali. Mereka menerima tugas langsung dari Tuhan dan menjadi perantara manusia dan Tuhan, menyampaikan pesan-pesan baik hingga menjemput manusia ke sisi sang Maha Kuasa ketika waktunya tiba.

Tidak perlu lagi mengandalkan kekuatannya yang hanya bisa melompat dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain, Chuuya akan terbang tinggi jauh meninggalkan dunia yang telah mengabaikannya lebih dulu.

Itu... yang selalu diinginkannya.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang malaikat yang selalu dia lihat di atas sana dan membuatnya ingin menjadi seperti mereka... kini justru berada di sini sekarang? Apa terjadi pertempuran yang tidak Chuuya ketahui?

Kaum setan yang mrupakan musuh bebuyutan malaikat memang ada, tapi biasanya mereka memilih menghindar dari malaikat dan menghilangkan diri jika berada di dunia. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau manusia melihat mereka bisa-bisa akan terjadi kekacauan yang tidak perlu dan justru menyulitkan mereka sendiri. Karena itu, setan cenderung melakukan perbuatan buruknya dengan bersembunyi dan memberi bisikan-bisikan untuk menggoda manusia.

Semua ini sudah tertulis di setiap buku pengetahuan dasar manusia sejak sekolah di kelas pertama.

"Bohong." Kata ini membuat Dazai kembali menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Chuuya lagi, "Kalau begitu... kenapa kau... sayapmu—"

"_Ne, _Chuuya." Tiba-tiba ucapannya dipotong, Chuuya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat Dazai kembali bersuara dan kali ini dengan nada manja yang menyebalkan, "Bisa lanjutkan nanti? Aku lapar..." gerutunya.

...Ha?

"Wa—" secara reflek melepas perban leher Dazai di tangannya, Chuuya melangkah mundur lalu membalas kesal, "Kau sudah sadar, 'kan? Cari makan saja sendiri!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Dazai mendengus lelah dan memiringkan kepalanya malas, "Eh... kenapa dingin sekali? Bukankah kau sudah menolongku?" tanyanya. Jeda sejenak, dia memberi helaan napas panjang membuat empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Chuuya kian membesar, "Apa kau tega membiarkanku kelaparan di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"Masa bodoh! Aku berani bertaruh kau seperti ini juga pasti karena kesalahanmu sendiri, 'kan!?"

"Eh..."

"JANGAN BILANG 'EH' PADAKU!"

"Tapi aku lapar—"

"Keluar dan cari makan sendiri!"

"Malam-malam begini? Apa ada toko yang masih buka? Kau mau menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Itu... ugh..." kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas, Chuuya menggertakkan giginya. Ingin sekali rasanya menghajar malaikat ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah manusia yang 'masih' harus berbuat baik jika memang ingin menjadi salah satu dari makhluk bersayap putih itu, "...KAU MENYEBALKAN, SIALAN!"

Setelah berteriak penuh emosi, Chuuya membalikkan tubuhnya cepat lalu berjalan dengan langkah keras keluar kamar. Dazai mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat ini namun hanya bergumam bingung. Dia akhirnya membuka selimutnya perlahan lalu berjalan tertatih untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di luar.

"DASAAAR! SIALAAN! HOWAAAAHH!"

Chuuya masih mengomel dengan penuh emosi di setiap gerakannya. Namun dia menyiapkan seluruh peralatan dapur dan mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang dia miliki. Setiap gerakannya menghasilkan suara barang bertubrukan, tapi tidak ada yang menghasilkan cela sedikitpun.

Hingga akhirnya...

_**BRAK**_

_**DHUAG**_

_**DHANG**_

_**BAM!**_

"SELESAI!" Dazai terlihat kaget meski dia masih memegang sisi pintu dan mengintip dari dalam kamar, "CEPAT KE SINI DAN MAKAN SEMUA SAMPAI HABIS, BODOH!" teriak Chuuya emosi. Kedua lengan jaketnya telah dilinting sampai ke sikunya.

Tersenyum sumringah, Dazai keluar dan berjalan kecil mendekati meja makan. Dia melihat piring dengan lauk pauk dan mangkuk berisi nasi yang telah tertata rapi. Kedua matanya terlihat berbinar ketika dia menepuk tangannya pelan seperti memberi pujian pada anak kecil.

"Woaaahh! Sudah kuduga, Chuuya memang sangat baik!" teriaknya santai. Mengabaikan Chuuya yang mendesis kesal, Dazai menarik kursi dan duduk tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Dia merapatkan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Selamat makan!"

Setelah teriak mengatakan itu, Dazai langsung makan dengan lahap. Chuuya memperhatikannya dengan kesal, namun melihat masakannya itu perlahan tapi pasti berkurang tidak bersisa dan tanpa protes apapun, membuat ekspresinya sedikit berubah. Chuuya memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menghela napas saat dia memijat dahinya sendiri.

"...Lebih baik kau cepat pergi setelah makan—"

"Tidak mau~"

Mendapat penolakan langsung membuat Chuuya tersedak. Dia menoleh kesal dan melihat Dazai yang masih makan dengan lahap.

"Besok pagi—"

"Tidak mau~"

"Dengarkan aku—"

"Chuuya, ikan ini terlalu asin."

"Hei—"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memberi bumbu. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak apa-apa, kau masih bisa berkembang. Lain kali hati-hati ya!"

Chuuya mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan memegang dagunya, "O-Oh, begitu? Baik, aku—TUNGGU, KENAPA AKU HARUS MENDENGARMU!?"

"Hmm, kenyang sekali!" ucap Dazai dengan puas. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya meski diakhiri sedikit rintihan ketika dia melakukannya terlalu keras, "Ahaha, terima kasih ya, Chuuya! Masakanmu enak, paling tidak kau memiliki satu hal yang bagus di dalam dirimu. Bersyukurlah~" lanjutnya dengan santai.

"Kau..." menahan geraman di setiap kata-katanya, Chuuya melemaskan kepalan tangannya, "...awas saja, jika aku sudah berhasil menjadi malaikat juga, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah menghajarmu."

Namun Dazai hanya tertawa santai dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan lebih sibuk dengan tugas pemberian dari Tuhan sebelum bisa menghajarku." Ucapnya yakin.

"Apa—"

"Baiklah, aku harus istirahat lagi sampai benar-benar sembuh, _ne?_" tanya Dazai tanpa menatap ke arah Chuuya. Dia berdiri dengan sedikit susah payah—meski dia enggan menunjukkannya. Masih memegang sandaran kursi setelah berdiri, Dazai menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Aku tidur duluan ya, selamat malam!" tambah Dazai dengan nada ceria.

"Aaakh! Terserah kau saja, cepat tidur sana!" teriak Chuuya kesal. Pada akhirnya menyerah juga karena sekarang dia sendiri sudah mulai mengantuk, "Besok pagi aku benar-benar akan menendangmu keluar." Walau Chuuya menggerutu tidak terima, dia tetap membereskan piring kotor dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian.

"_Ha'i, ha'i. Oyasumi~_" Dazai hanya membalas dengan santai selama perjalanannya menuju kamar. Dia berhenti di sisi pintu dan kembali melihat ke arah Chuuya yang telah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Tanpa ada yang melihat, malaikat yang telah kehilangan sayapnya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Chuuya."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Chuuya berhenti membilas piring dan menoleh ke Dazai yang terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan...

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya."

Untuk beberapa saat, Chuuya hanya bisa terpaku di posisinya. Sepertinya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses apa maksud kata-kata Dazai. Sampai akhirnya, Dazai memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Chuuya dan menutup pintu kamarnya saat ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Chuuya mengerti. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Chuuya meletakkan piring-piring kotornya dengan kasar ke dasar tempat pencucian. Tanpa bisa dia sembunyikan, kedua pipinya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis lalu berteriak penuh emosi...

"KAU TETAP HARUS KELUAR BESOK, DAZAAAAAI!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sejak hari itu... entah sudah berapa banyak energi yang Chuuya keluarkan secara percuma hanya untuk berteriak penuh emosi di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"DAZAI, BERESKAN BUKU-BUKU INI KALAU SUDAH SELESAI KAU BACA!"

"DAZAI, CUCI SENDIRI PIRING KOTORMU!"

"JANGAN TIDUR DI BAWAH, SIALAN!"

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DI SINI!? KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"DAZAAAAAI!"

...dan teriakan-teriakan sejenisnya dengan nama 'Dazai' yang mendominasi.

Pada akhirnya tidak terasa sudah sebulan Chuuya tinggal dengan malaikat yang dia—tidak sengaja—tolong itu. Lambat laun, mulai tersebar kabar bahwa kini Chuuya sang pemimpin geng Domba telah tinggal dengan seseorang, walau tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu kalau 'seseorang' ini adalah makhluk yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Awalnya Chuuya berniat mengatakan Dazai adalah orang gila yang dia temukan dan akhirnya dia rawat karena tidak tega. Namun Dazai dengan mudah menghancurkan segalanya, "Aku adalah teman baik Chuuya sekarang, salam kenal semua!" ucap Dazai dengan santai sembari merangkul Chuuya erat, tak peduli meski laki-laki berambut oranye alami itu meronta di balik pegangannya.

Entah bagaimana mereka semua justru lebih percaya kata-kata Dazai daripada Chuuya. Bukan hanya itu, Chuuya bisa melihat bagaimana Dazai dengan sifat menyebalkannya masih bisa diterima baik oleh masyarakat seolah kedatangangannya memang sangat diharapkan. Belum lagi dengan para perempuan di sekitar mereka yang jadi suka mencuri pandang atau bahkan mengambil kesempatan ke rumah Chuuya berkat laki-laki yang memang cukup tampan itu—walau Chuuya seratus persen menolak mengakuinya.

Ah...

...terkutuklah kaum malaikat dengan aura suci yang mereka miliki.

Tidak hanya menolak pergi, Dazai juga semakin sengaja melupakan _personal space _yang seharusnya ada di antara mereka. Ini membuat Chuuya kehilangan kesabarannya dan dia mulai tidak segan menghajar malaikat menyebalkan itu. Sayangnya Dazai telah memahami setiap gerakan Chuuya dengan baik sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menghindari pukulan pemilik rumah yang dia tinggali ini.

Seperti sekarang.

"Chuu~yaaaa~"

Merasakan tumpuan berat di punggungnya, Chuuya yang sedang memotong tangkai sayur untuk dimasak itu mendesis kesal dan menghentikan tangannya sebelum bertanya dengan galak, "Apa?"

"Hari ini makan malamnya apa?" tanya Dazai sembari mencoba mengintip di balik kepala Chuuya.

Di sisi lain, urat Chuuya perlahan tapi pasti satu persatu mulai putus, "Kau ini semakin tidak tahu diri ya..." jeda sejenak, Chuuya menghela napas kasar dan mendorong Dazai agar melepasnya, "...diam dan tunggu saja, dasar penumpang." Gerutunya dengan nada yang sengaja dikeraskan.

Dazai sendiri ikut menghela napas kecewa, "Hmm, apa boleh buat..." gumamnya. Menyandarkan pinggangnya pada sisi meja makan, Dazai melihat sekeliling sembari memainkan kakinya karena bosan, "_Ne, _Chuuya."

_**KRAK—**_suara pisau memotong beberapa tangkai dalam sekali gerakan itu menggema, "Apa lagi sih!?"

"Umurmu dua puluh tahun, 'kan?"

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa!?"

"Tidakkah kau terlalu pendek dengan umur segitu?"

_**CTIK**_

Oh, Dazai bisa melihat empat sudut siku-siku yang besar terbentuk di kepala Chuuya dengan cepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Dazai dengan santai memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pisau yang Chuuya lemparkan dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Woah, hampir saja." Gumam Dazai dengan nada tidak serius seperti biasa. Pisau itu menancap lurus pada tembok kayu tidak jauh di belakangnya, "Kau harus lebih hati-hati menjaga rumahmu yang sudah lapuk ini, Chuuya!" ucapnya santai seolah ini bukan kesalahannya sama sekali.

Tapi semua tawa Dazai tidak berarti apapun untuk Chuuya yang telah melemaskan jari-jari tangannya, "Ngomong lagi, kubunuh kau."

Nada bicara ini membuat Dazai langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan, "Maaf maaf, aku bercanda!" meskipun ucapannya tidak cocok dengan ekspresinya sekarang, Dazai tetap melanjutkan dengan santai, "Tapi, wajahmu ketika marah memang lucu, aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya."

"Mati kau."

"Ahahahaha, _gomen_."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Dazai kembali tertawa santai tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Chuuya menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya mendecih karena merasa tidak ada gunanya juga terus-terusan terpancing ke dalam permainan malaikat sialan itu lebih jauh lagi. Dia berniat mengabaikan Dazai dengan langsung membalik tubuhnya, namun pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah perban di balik baju Dazai yang tertarik ke atas ketika dia mengangkat tangannya.

Ah, benar juga.

Perban di tubuh laki-laki itu semakin berkurang.

Sejak Dazai sudah kembali sadar dan dapat sepenuhnya bergerak tanpa rasa sakit, pria berambut hitam itu cenderung mengganti perban di tubuhnya sendiri. Tentu saja jumlahnya akan berkurang karena ada batas untuk Dazai memasang perbannya sendiri. Chuuya tidak begitu hafal kapan saja Dazai mengganti perbannya karena dia memilih tidak peduli, tapi dia masih ingat sekali waktu pernah melihat Dazai sedang mengganti perbannya di dalam kamar dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Ya, sejak itu... setiap melihat perban di tubuh Dazai, Chuuya kembali teringat dengan dua bekas luka di punggung Dazai yang telah mengering.

Dua bekas luka berbentuk vertikal yang menunjukkan bahwa malaikat itu pernah memiliki sepasang sayap putih yang selalu Chuuya inginkan.

"Chuuya?"

Panggilan Dazai menarik perhatian Chuuya kembali. Dazai terlihat menatapnya bingung dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di depan wajah Chuuya seolah memastikan kesadaran Chuuya masih ada di sini bersamanya. Sekilas, Dazai tersenyum lega begitu Chuuya telah kembali melihatnya.

"Jangan tiba-tiba melamun dong. Kupikir kau—"

"Oi, Dazai."

Sedikit kaget mendengar Chuuya tiba-tiba memanggilnya, Dazai mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sebelum bertanya bingung, "...Ya?"

Ada jeda sejenak, Chuuya terlihat diam dan memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan. Sebelum Dazai sempat bertanya lagi, Chuuya menarik napas dan membuka mulutnya, "Sayapmu..." mendengar ini, perlahan tapi pasti raut wajah Dazai berubah, "...karena kau sudah tidak memiliki sayap, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu?" tanyanya dengan nada dalam.

Chuuya tahu sebagai seseorang yang memiliki keraguan cukup lama untuk menanyakan hal sensitif ini, dia telah memilih untuk langsung menghantam titik utama permasalahannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Dazai.

Tapi... sudah sampai sini, untuk apa lagi dia peduli?

Cepat atau lambat, Dazai harus mengatakan apapun rahasia yang selama ini terus dia sembunyikan dari penyelamat hidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Nakahara Chuuya memiliki hak untuk tahu. Terlebih dengan kenyataan dimana Dazai sendiri sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya terlalu banyak.

Kedua iris biru keunguan itu bergerak mencari hitam kecokelatan yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Kedua mata Dazai terbuka lebar saat Chuuya menatapnya serius hingga sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar pandangan mereka bertemu secara lurus. Seolah Chuuya sedang menantangnya sekarang untuk menentukan siapa yang akan lari lebih dulu dari situasi ini.

Dazai merapatkan bibirnya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baiklah.

"...Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan balik ini membuat Chuuya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Aku yang bertanya dulu padamu." Tanyanya dengan kesal. Tapi, pada akhirnya Chuuya menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku sempat berpikir sesuatu yang gawat terjadi di langit sehingga kau kehilangan sayapmu. Tapi, sikapmu tidak menunjukkan itu sama sekali dan tidak ada yang aneh sejak kau tinggal di sini, karena itu aku penasaran."

Seolah hanya ingin mendengar Chuuya berbicara, Dazai hanya diam tanpa memotong perkataan laki-laki di depannya sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak berniat mencari sayapmu lagi? Tidakkah kau ingin kembali terbang bebas di langit seperti dulu?" Chuuya membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Hingga akhirnya dia sempat menutup mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mengerti pola pikirmu yang lebih memilih tinggal lebih lama di tempat kecil dan sempit seperti ini."

Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Dasar aneh." Bisiknya.

Untuk beberapa saat Dazai tidak langsung membalas. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan jarinya sembari melihat ke arah lain. Sebelum akhirnya dia melihat laki-laki yang masih mengenakan jaket hijau itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman penuh arti miliknya.

"Bebas..."

Dazai tertawa kecil membuat Chuuya kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"...kau pikir aku merasakan itu?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat ke arah Dazai lagi, "...Hah?"

"Aku bahkan melihat kau yang jauh lebih bebas dariku." Dazai merapatkan bibirnya saat dia menyandarkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke sisi meja makan lagi, "Seandainya aku masih bisa menjadi manusia... aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu." Tambahnya.

Chuuya masih tertegun mendengar jawaban di luar dugaannya ini, "Kenapa... bukankah seharusnya kau merasa beruntung?"

"Beruntung?" entah apa yang Dazai pikirkan ketika dia menertawakan kata itu seolah Chuuya baru saja mengatakan hal yang konyol, "Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan itu jika kau dilahirkan menjadi apa yang tidak pernah kau inginkan sejak awal?"

"Itu—" Chuuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimanapun juga, jika dilihat dari situasinya, kau masih—"

"Tidak. Pada akhirnya kita sama-sama tidak beruntung, Chuuya."

Kedua alis Chuuya bertaut tidak percaya. Dazai menatapnya penuh arti dan melanjutkan kata-kata yang mungkin bermaksud diucapkan sebagai penjelasan.

"Kau ingin secepatnya menjadi malaikat, tapi kau harus menjadi manusia dalam waktu yang lama. Aku ingin menjadi manusia lebih lama, tapi Tuhan memanggilku terlalu cepat untuk menjadi pembantu-Nya."

Kedua iris mata Chuuya membulat sempurna, "Pembantu—"

Tapi, Chuuya tidak bisa melanjutkan protesnya ketika Dazai melanjutkan meski kedua matanya menerawang jauh.

"Tuhan yang menciptakan kita hanya karena bosan…"

Iris hitam kecokelatan milik Dazai kembali bergerak mencari Chuuya.

"…egois sekali ya."

_**BRAK**_

Senyuman rusak Dazai belum hilang sama sekali meskipun di depannya Chuuya sedikit berjinjit hingga jarak di antara wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja. Tangan kanan Chuuya terkepal erat dan memukul permukaan meja di samping mereka. Chuuya menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah sebelum berbisik pelan dengan nada yang dalam dan penuh geraman.

"Jangan katakan itu, brengsek."

Dazai masih diam dan hanya mengedip sekali saat membalas tatapan penuh amarah yang ditujukan padanya itu. Chuuya mendecih keras dan menarik tangannya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Dazai yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan punggungnya.

"...Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Dazai menggantung di udara. Dazai nyaris berpikir Chuuya sangat marah dan mungkin tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi, begitu Chuuya sampai di sisi pintu keluar, dia berhenti dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"...Latihan." Jawabnya singkat. Dia tahu Dazai tidak akan bertanya lagi karena mereka berdua sudah tahu apa yang Chuuya maksud dengan itu.

Di luar, Chuuya langsung mencari titik dimana dia bisa melompat cepat ke atas atap. Seandainya ada tempat yang jauh lebih tinggi, Chuuya akan mencari cara untuk menggapainya. Tempat tinggi adalah lokasi yang selalu Chuuya cari jika ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Lalu menghabiskan tenaganya untuk melompat dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain adalah pelampiasan yang paling bagus untuk meluapkan emosi berlebihnya ketika ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Benar-benar… Dazai brengsek itu…" terus memisuh di setiap langkah dan tarikan napasnya, Chuuya mengomel sembari tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, "…dasar… tidak tahu rasanya bersyukur! Malaikat macam apa dia? Sialan!" teriaknya sebelum melakukan lompatan paling tinggi.

_**DANG!**_

Suara sepatu mendarat di atas atap _micro fiber_ yang bersinggungan dengan besi itu menggema. Chuuya menarik napas lalu berdiri tegap. Keringat terlihat mengalir di sisi-sisi wajahnya selama dia mengatur napas. Chuuya membuka kedua matanya di saat yang sama angin datang hingga dia harus menutup wajahnya dengan lengan.

Setelah angin berhenti, Chuuya menurunkan tangannya. Kini dia melihat pemandangan yang terasa tidak asing. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chuuya sadar, "Tempat ini…" Chuuya melangkah lebih maju dan berhenti tepat di pinggir atap, "…aku bertemu dengan malaikat sialan itu di sekitar sini." Gumamnya lagi.

Chuuya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum dia melompat lagi lalu mendarat tanpa hambatan. Pria berambut oranye alami itu berjalan menyusuri tanah berumput, lalu melompat ke sisi parit. Pada akhirnya berjalan tanpa tujuan menyusuri daerah yang memang terlihat selalu sepi karena ditinggalkan pemiliknya entah sejak kapan. Itu bukan urusan Chuuya dan dia tidak pernah berniat mencari tahu akan hal itu.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa... dia kehilangan sayapnya?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Chuuya, lebih seperti menggumam. Tanpa berhenti berjalan, dia menyusuri jalan setapak ini hingga semakin mendekati ujung parit yang terhubung dengan turunan curam, "Bukankah sayap dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tidak mudah lepas? Lagipula tulang sayap terhubung dengan tubuh mereka, 'kan? Lalu—"

_**DHUK**_

Chuuya dapat melihat ujung parit masih beberapa meter di depannya, dengan kata lain kakinya sekarang sedang menendang sesuatu yang bukan pembatas ujung parit dengan tebing tersebut. Chuuya menunduk untuk melihat apa yang membuat kakinya berhenti.

"...Apa ini?" tanyanya, melihat gundukan tanah yang rasanya tidak wajar berada di hamparan tanah lapang. Apalagi setelah melihat sekelilingnya dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau kecuali gundukan tanah itu, "Kuburan binatang peliharaan... mungkin? Ah, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku." Gerutu Chuuya kesal pada akhirnya.

Ya, itu pemikiran wajar.

Chuuya menghela napas lalu berniat melewati gundukan tanah itu. Hanya saja, ujung kakinya tidak sengaja mengenai beberapa tanah yang langsung jatuh, membuka sedikit lubang di bagian pinggirnya. Awalnya, Chuuya tidak berniat peduli...

...hingga dia melihat warna yang lain dari cokelat tanah di sekitarnya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, kedua alis Chuuya bertaut. Dia segera mengambil posisi untuk berjongkok lalu menggali gundukan tanah itu dengan tangan kosongnya. Membuka lebih lebar lubang di sana yang semakin dalam hingga beberapa bulir tanah masuk ke dalam kuku tangannya.

Sesuatu ini... tidak asing.

Chuuya tahu akan hal itu, tapi dia masih menolak untuk percaya.

Gundukan tanah semakin berkurang hingga sesuatu itu terlihat jelas. Napas Chuuya memburu, detak jantungnya berdegup cepat hingga dia sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Permukaan halus berwarna putih itu mengundang Chuuya untuk menyentuhnya.

Tangan Chuuya bergetar ketika akhirnya dia bisa menenggelamkan tangannya pada tumpukan bulu halus berwarna putih yang telah rontok itu.

"Tidak... mungkin."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Membuka kedua matanya setelah terpejam cukup lama, Osamu Dazai membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekelilingnya. Dazai melirik ke kanan dan kiri sebelum bangkit, duduk di pinggir kasur. Tangannya bergerak meraba perut dan dadanya yang masih tertutup perban.

"...Ini..."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di punggungnya. Dazai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika perlahan tapi pasti otot di sekujur tubuhnya mengejang seakan menantikan sesuatu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Dazai menyadari apa itu.

"...Chuuya."

Dazai mendecih pelan dan segera berdiri. Kedua matanya sempat melirik seragam putih malaikat miliknya yang menggantung tanpa dosa di ujung ruangan. Ekspresi Dazai menggelap sebelum kembali melihat lurus ke depan dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Tidak berniat menyembunyikan kemarahannya sama sekali.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah di sini... selain dirinya sendiri.

Dazai tahu itu, tapi—

Tepat setelah Dazai keluar kamar, pintu depan juga terbuka dan seseorang masuk dengan cepat. Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik rumah ini sendiri. Hanya saja, kali ini dia tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong. Chuuya sekilas terlihat bingung melihat Dazai, tangannya memeluk sesuatu yang telah Dazai buang entah sejak kapan.

Melihat wajah Dazai yang semakin menunjukkan rasa sakit membuat Chuuya memanggil sembari ma, "Dazai?"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Tersentak kaget karena Dazai tidak pernah berteriak padanya, Chuuya terpaku di posisinya. Sementara itu, Dazai mulai menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan sakit. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sedikit mencakar lengan-lengannya cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Sakit.

Tidak.

Bukan... lengannya.

Seiring dengan tangan Chuuya yang memeluk sepasang sayapnya semakin erat, Dazai bisa merasakan bekas luka di punggungnya kembali mengeluarkan darah, bahkan terbuka semakin lebar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKHHH!"

Sekeras apapun Dazai berteriak ingin membuang sayap terkutuk itu...

"Oi! Dazai!?"

...tubuhnya tidak akan pernah setuju.

Chuuya mungkin akan berjalan mendekat dan bertanya seandainya Dazai tidak tiba-tiba bangkit lalu berlari menerjangnya. Jatuh telentang membuat Chuuya melepaskan kedua sayap di tangannya. Begitu bebas, kedua sayap itu kembali bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara seperti tulang yang patah, mencari pemiliknya. Setiap suara tulang itu terdengar, semakin sakit pula darah yang bergejolak di tubuh Dazai.

Sayap itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya yang tidak terpisahkan.

Dazai memegang leher Chuuya dengan kuat, nyaris mencekiknya, "Kenapa... kau tidak mengerti juga?" tanya Dazai lirih. Tangannya mulai menekan leher pria di bawahnya semakin dalam saat dia berteriak, "AKU MENGUBUR SAYAP SIALAN INI BUKAN TANPA ALASAN!"

Emosi Chuuya terpancing karena ini, "MANA KUTAHU SOAL ITU!" memegang lengan Dazai di lehernya, Chuuya sedikit kaget menyadari ini bukan kekuatan Dazai yang dia kenal. Menggertakkan giginya, Chuuya masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan itu, "Kau tidak... pernah menceritakan apapun padaku! Karena itu..."

Kata-kata ini membuat Dazai membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar.

"...BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!?"

Untuk sesaat, Chuuya mengira dia baru saja salah memilih ucapannya karena Dazai memperdalam cekikannya. Kedua mata Chuuya terpejam erat menahan sakit. Mulai merasakan takut untuk yang pertama kalinya ketika dia semakin sulit bernapas. Chuuya membuka mulutnya saat merasakan sedikit air berkumpul di ujung matanya.

Apa dia... akan mati di sini?

Tapi... bukankah ini berarti dia akan sedikit lebih cepat menjadi malaikat yang selalu diinginkannya?

Tentu saja, bukankah ini ide yang bagus?

"Akh..." Chuuya mencoba membuka sedikit sebelah matanya, tenaganya semakin menghilang, begitu pula penglihatannya yang berangsur memburam. Walau begitu, dia masih bisa melihat bayangan Dazai di atas tubuhnya, "...Dazai..." bisiknya pelan dengan suara yang semakin menghilang.

Jika dia pergi ke dunia lain dan menjadi malaikat, apa yang akan terjadi pada Dazai di sini?

...Kenapa Chuuya masih... memikirkannya?

Namun sebelum tekanan terakhir membuat Chuuya kehilangan kesadarannya, Dazai langsung menarik tangannya. Hal ini membuat Chuuya reflek membuka mulutnya lebar dan menarik oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Chuuya terbatuk keras dan memegang lehernya sendiri. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, Chuuya tahu ada bekas tangan Dazai di sana.

Di saat dia terlalu sibuk mencari udara itu, Dazai meletakkan tangan di samping kepalanya. Berbisik pelan dengan suara yang telah rusak.

"Kau mau menjadi malaikat?"

Tubuh Dazai semakin turun hingga Chuuya bisa merasakan napas Dazai di dekat telinganya lalu merambat ke lehernya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menggantikan aku?"

Masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan benar, Chuuya mengatur napasnya ketika bertanya, "Apa... maksudmu?"

Dazai masih diam. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika menghirup bau Chuuya di dekatnya.

"Aku tahu sejak awal. Pilihanku hanya mati lalu pergi ke dunia nihil atau kembali hidup di dunia ini dengan sayap itu."

Chuuya bisa merasakan tangan Dazai meraih kepalanya dan meremas rambut Chuuya pelan.

"Tapi, aku keras kepala dan terus memikirkan cara lain agar aku tetap bisa hidup di dunia ini tanpa harus menjadi malaikat yang kubenci."

Jeda sejenak, Chuuya bisa merasakan tangan Dazai meremas rambutnya semakin kuat.

"Selama aku hidup dan sayap ini masih ada, dia akan terus mencariku sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Tuhan menciptakan sayap ini untuk terhubung dengan darahku apapun yang terjadi. Dengan kata lain..."

Dazai menarik napas panjang seakan dia lupa untuk bernapas.

"...sayap ini adalah kalung rantai di leherku. Suatu penanda yang mutlak bahwa aku adalah malaikat, binatang peliharaan penguasa langit itu."

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Chuuya merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang melilit di dalam perutnya, "Dazai—ggh!"

Tersentak kaget, Chuuya tidak menyangka Dazai akan membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit lehernya. Belum cukup dalam untuk mengeluarkan darah dari sana, tapi Chuuya merasa akan ada bekas di sana. Tubuhnya mengejang begitu Dazai menjilat bekas gigitan itu sekilas sebelum berkata...

"Tapi... bagaimana jika darahku ini ada di dalam tubuhmu?"

"H-Hah?"

Dazai memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku ingin memberimu penawaran ini. Kau adalah manusia yang paling ingin menjadi malaikat yang pernah kulihat dan aku mengagumi kepolosan dan kenaifanmu itu. Karena itu, aku yakin kau akan menerimanya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Dazai bergerak untuk bangkit, memberi sedikit kebebasan pada Chuuya di bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku selalu menunggu kesempatan... namun sepertinya aku menunggu terlalu lama."

Menundukkan kepalanya, Chuuya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Dazai sekarang. Tawa Dazai membuat Chuuya melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Bodohnya... aku malah jatuh cinta padamu."

Kedua alis Chuuya yang bertaut mulai tertarik perlahan tapi pasti. Iris _onyx _Dazai menatap lurus matanya, menusuk semakin ke dalam. Chuuya kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bersuara.

"Aku mulai berpikir, mungkin lebih baik menunggumu menjadi malaikat juga agar kita bisa benar-benar bersama dalam keabadian." Tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun tatapan mereka pada satu sama lain, Dazai terus berbicara, "Lalu seiring waktu berjalan, aku sadar aku tidak mau menunggu akan hal yang tidak pasti. Setelah kau mati, belum tentu kau akan menjadi malaikat sepertiku."

Dazai mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang bahunya, jari-jarinya mengarah pada punggung dengan bekas luka berkat sayapnya sendiri.

"Akhirnya, aku mencabut sayapku secara paksa dan mati-matian memisahkannya dari tubuhku meski itu menggerogoti tenagaku hingga benar-benar hilang. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli jika pada saat itu aku lenyap dan meninggalkan semuanya. Hanya saja keberuntungan datang karena kau yang menemukanku, Chuuya."

Tangan Dazai mengepal di atas lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu."

Perhatian Chuuya terpecah begitu dia merasakan basah di pipinya. Kedua matanya kembali fokus dan mendapati malaikat berambut hitam yang bodoh itu mengalirkan air matanya yang tidak bisa dia tahan di tengah senyumannya yang semakin rusak.

"Apakah permintaan itu berlebihan?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Iris biru keunguan milik Chuuya terlihat buram. Ada suatu perasaan yang membangun di dalam diri mereka yang tidak mereka mengerti. Chuuya menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Dia benci situasi ini. Situasi dimana dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan sekarang.

"Apa-apaan..."

Menarik lengannya, Chuuya menutup kedua matanya yang terasa perih.

"...curang sekali mengatakan itu."

Kata-kata yang terdengar ambigu sehingga Dazai tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi ekspresi di bawahnya itu terasa mengundangnya. Dazai membuka mulutnya yang terasa mengering, bahkan tidak ada ludah yang bisa dia telan sekarang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Dazai memegang lengan Chuuya dan menyingkirkannya sehingga mereka bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan lebih jelas.

Jeda lagi sebelum Dazai maju dan semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Dazai membuka mulutnya dan menangkap mulut Chuuya yang juga terbuka di bawahnya. Akhirnya merasakan bibir satu sama lain untuk yang pertama kalinya, Dazai langsung bergerak semakin dalam dan menekan pria di bawahnya.

Dazai mendorong lidah Chuuya dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Dazai merasakan sakit di lidahnya, "Hmph!" erang Dazai sebelum menarik diri dan melihat lidahnya yang telah berdarah.

Menyadari Chuuya baru saja menggigitnya membuat Dazai terpaku bingung. Hanya saja, semua kebingungan ini menghilang begitu Chuuya di bawahnya menjilat sisa darah Dazai di ujung bibirnya. Kedua pipinya masih memerah dan alisnya mengernyit dalam.

"Sudah... cukup, 'kan?"

Cukup dengan tiga kata pertanyaan itu, Dazai langsung mengerti. Walau begitu, dia tetap masih kaget dengan keputusan yang Chuuya ambil ini. Keegoisannya mengambil alih dan semakin meningkat begitu Dazai tahu Chuuya lagi-lagi akan menolongnya. Tanpa tahu rasa malu yang telah dia abaikan sejak lama, Dazai tersenyum kecil.

"...Belum."

Kembali menunduk, Dazai semakin mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Gerakan ini membuat Chuuya sedikit tersedak, namun darah di lidah Dazai semakin mudah dia telan. Ciuman ini nyaris tidak terpisahkan dan Dazai melumat bibirnya semakin dalam. Seolah ada rasa yang selama ini tertahan lalu Dazai mengeluarkan semuanya selagi ada kesempatan. Desahan Chuuya teredam hingga akhirnya mereka membutuhkan udara.

"Ugh... Dazai—" Chuuya bisa merasakan sakit ketika Dazai menggigit posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun lebih dalam dan Chuuya yakin kali ini akan berdarah. Dazai juga menggigit jempolnya sendiri lalu mengusap darahnya ke luka gigitan yang dia buat di leher Chuuya.

Sembari tetap melakukan itu, Dazai kembali mundur dan mencium mulut Chuuya. Tangannya memeluk badan Chuuya selama dia kembali mendalamkan ciuman penuh dosa ini. Sesekali tangan Dazai meraba tubuh Chuuya yang masih tertutup kaos dan jaket hijau itu. Memastikan rasa sakit Chuuya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian laki-laki berambut oranye itu.

Sesuai harapannya, Chuuya telah fokus dengan rangsangan di tubuhnya. Dazai membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan melirik sayapnya yang kembali bergetar. Dari rasa sakit di punggungnya yang berangsur menghilang, Dazai tahu kedua sayapnya telah memiliki fokus yang lain. Dazai merubah posisi mereka sehingga kini Chuuya duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Sebelum sempat bertanya, Chuuya mendesis merasakan Dazai menarik jaket yang menutupi punggungnya itu ke atas. Dazai menyebarkan darah di jempolnya ke punggung putih Chuuya yang belum ternodai oleh apapun itu. Sadar apa yang akan terjadi, Chuuya membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, bertahanlah." Dazai menundukkan kepala Chuuya agar tenggelam di tengkuknya selama dia memeluk tubuh pria yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, "Kau bisa mencakarku jika kau mau."

Chuuya tidak bisa membalas karena detik berikutnya, Dazai menggigit cuping telinganya sebelum menekan kepala Chuuya untuk menunduk. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya sayap yang sepertinya telah menemukan tuan yang baru itu langsung tertarik cepat seakan ada magnet di dekat mereka. Dazai mengelus punggung Chuuya sekali lagi sebelum menarik diri begitu sayap-sayap tersebut menancapkan ujung mereka ke dalam punggung manusia yang langsung mereka lukai.

"AKH—AAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan kesakitan Chuuya menggema di dalam rumah kecil ini. Dazai menggertakkan giginya lalu menekan kepala Chuuya yang mulai berontak karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

"DAZAI! HENTIKAN! SAKIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tidak menjawab apapun, Dazai hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri menahan sakit yang tidak seberapa ketika kuku-kuku Chuuya menancap semakin dalam di punggungnya seolah ingin merobeknya tanpa ampun.

Di tengah teriakan Chuuya yang semakin terdengar memilukan, Dazai hanya bisa berbisik pelan.

"Maaf... aku tahu meskipun aku melakukan ini, kau tidak benar-benar menjadi malaikat."

Bisikan yang entah bisa Chuuya dengarkan atau tidak di kondisinya sekarang.

"Tapi... setidaknya kau akan menjadi milikku."

Sinar putih muncul entah dari mana ketika sayap itu menggali punggung Chuuya yang tidak berdaya semakin ke dalam. Menggerogot habis insan manusia yang akan menjadi pemilik barunya, sayap putih dan bersih itu akan menjadi benalu yang tidak tahu kapan waktunya berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan—"

Tepat setelah Dazai memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman penuh artinya... sayap di punggung Nakahara Chuuya langsung membentang lebar.

"—Chuuya?"

Angin berhembus kencang di dalam rumah kecil ini dan menghancurkan semuanya... berkat bentangan sayap yang kembali hidup.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Satu tahun kemudian...

"DAZAI! KAU BILANG AKAN MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR MANDI KEMARIN! MANA!?"

"Eehh... tapi masih bersih, 'kan? Tidak perlu deh—"

"Kerak dimana-mana, dasar bodoh! Bersihkan sekarang!"

"Tiga jam lagi, ya?"

"SEKARANG!"

Sejujurnya, tidak ada perubahan yang mendasar di dalam rumah kecil dengan papan nama bertuliskan Nakahara ini. Masih tidak jauh beda dari pertemuan pertama mereka, keduanya masih sering saling melempar ejekan hingga debat pada satu sama lain. Biasanya berakhir dengan Dazai yang kadang mengalah—walau sangat jarang atau Dazai berhasil kabur dengan trik liciknya yang—entah bagaimana—masih bisa mengakali Chuuya meski Chuuya bersumpah berulang kali dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama.

Mungkin memang sudah menjadi dasar pondasi hubungan mereka yang tidak memiliki nama. Keduanya tahu tidak ada gunanya lagi membahas arti dari semua ini yang tidak berujung.

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Dazai yang masih mengenakan kemeja hitam dan ditutup dengan jas putih tanpa lengan itu mengalah. Dia meletakkan jas putih panjangnya yang biasanya hanya dia gantungkan di bahunya itu ke atas sandaran kursi. Dazai membersihkan kamar mandi sesuai permintaan Chuuya selama kurang lebih satu jam sebelum keluar dengan lengan kemeja hitamya yang telah dilipat hingga siku.

"Ahh... aku harus menyetrika baju ini lagi." Gumamnya sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang basah, "Chuuyaaa~ tolong ya?"

"Haa? Siapa suruh kau masih mengenakan seragammu?" balas Chuuya lebih sewot. Mengusap tangannya setelah selesai mencuci piring, Chuuya menghela napasnya, "Aku mau keluar membeli makanan sebentar." Gerutunya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Dazai menoleh dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tersenyum tanpa dosa, dia melambaikan tangannya, "Ah _sou, _hati-hati." Ucapnya penuh arti.

Entah Chuuya mendengar ini atau tidak, tapi dia sempat menoleh ke arah Dazai sebelum kembali menghadap depan. Dazai memperhatikan Chuuya yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dan terdengar sedikit erangan darinya. Hingga akhirnya punggung Chuuya yang sekilas terlihat kosong itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menembus keluar dari jaket yang dikenakannya.

Sayap putih itu membentang luas seakan menebas udara di sekitarnya. Dazai bersiul melihat pemandangan ini. Chuuya kembali berdiri tegak dan sedikit menggerakkan sayapnya untuk membiasakan diri sebelum terbang tinggi ke atas dalam sekali kepakan dengan sepenuh tenaganya.

Dazai berjalan mendekati sisi pintu dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat rumput-rumput dan daun yang masih berterbangan setelah sempat terbawa oleh Chuuya yang langsung terbang melesat. Tanpa ada yang melihat, Dazai tersenyum bangga dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar.

_**TRRTT**_

Senyuman Dazai menghilang begitu dia merasakan getaran hp di sakunya. Dia mengambil hp itu dan membukanya tanpa mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya, "...Ya?"

"_Pemimpin bos yang melakukan transaksi gelap dengan anggota Port Mafia itu akan datang ke pelabuhan lima jam lagi dari sekarang."_

Dazai masih diam mendengarkan.

"_Setelah Chuuya pensiun dari pekerjaannya membersihkan orang-orang yang terlibat dengan Port Mafia, kau datang untuk menggantikannya. Jangan kecewakan kami jika masih sayang nyawamu, Osamu Dazai."_

...Lalu telepon diputuskan secara sepihak tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Dazai berbicara.

Walau begitu, Dazai tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Masih dengan senyum santainya, Dia mematikan hp itu, "Ya ya..." memasukkan hp-nya dengan cepat, Dazai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "...berisik sekali sih para manusia itu." Tambahnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Menguap lebar, Dazai masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya dan Chuuya. Dia membereskan apa yang terlihat di matanya sebelum menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi dan duduk dengan santai. Tak lama kemudian, Dazai membuka kedua matanya ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang dikenalinya. Sesuai dugaannya, Chuuya yang baru saja datang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sayap yang masih terlipat di punggungnya.

"_Okaeri!_"

"..._Tadaima._" Balas Chuuya yang entah kenapa memasang ekspresi kesal dan lelah. Sangat kontras dengan Dazai yang tersenyum lebar seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, "Makan malamnya kare saja ya. Kau tidak ada masalah, 'kan?" tanya Chuuya meski dia tidak mempedulikan apa jawaban Dazai.

"Tentu saja! Buat yang enak ya." Balas Dazai santai sembari meregangkan tubuhnya.

Chuuya masih tidak membalas karena harus merapikan isi kantong plastik di tangannya, "Memangnya sejak kapan aku—"

Kata-kata Chuuya terputus... dan semuanya mendadak jadi hening.

Menyadari tidak ada suara lagi, Dazai menoleh dan membuka sebelah matanya, "Chuuya?" panggilnya. Namun Chuuya tidak membalas dan masih berdiri kaku di posisinya yang membelakangi Dazai.

Sedetik kemudian, Chuuya mencoba kembali bergerak, "...Tidak apa—"

_**DHUK**_

Kentang berbentuk bulat terlepas dari pegangan Chuuya dan jatuh menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Dazai melihat itu tanpa merubah ekspresinya sebelum kembali melihat punggung Chuuya yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Pria berambut oranye itu terlihat berpegangan pada sisi meja dapur sebelum melepasnya dan dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Dazai tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat, kedua matanya masih setia mengikuti Chuuya hingga pintu kamarnya tertutup. Baru setelah itu, Dazai tersenyum dan melonggarkan dasi di lehernya. Di balik kerah kemeja terlihat perban yang masih setia menutupi luka-luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Benar, waktunya kau istirahat."

...dan Dazai tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali.

Berdiri dari kursi, Dazai berjalan ke kamar Chuuya. Menyusul setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat yang mungkin sedang tersiksa dengan kebutuhan tubuhnya sendiri yang tidak bisa dia lawan. Dazai masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung melihat Chuuya yang mencakar kasurnya sendiri, mulutnya terbuka dengan uap berkumpul di depan mulutnya, lalu sayapnya yang tidak bisa menghilang karena kekuatan Chuuya telah diserap habis itu bergetar di atas kasur.

Pintu kamar terbuka menimbulkan suara yang menggema sehingga Chuuya langsung menoleh dengan sebagian wajahnya tenggelam di atas bantal. Rasa sakit membuat Chuuya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tapi, dia tahu Dazai juga mengerti melihat kondisinya sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, terlebih ketika Dazai duduk di tepi kasur dan mengusap sayapnya, menyebarkan sengatan yang membuat tubuh sensitifnya mengejang.

"Akh! Da...zai!"

Erangan Chuuya membuat senyuman Dazai melebar. Tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang mengusap sayap itu, Dazai menurunkan tubuhnya sembari melepaskan perban di lehernya. Menunjukkan bekas gigitan dalam yang entah bagaimana tidak pernah membunuhnya. Dazai mencium mulut Chuuya dalam, membiarkan air liur mereka bertukar sebelum melepaskan ciuman ini dengan tali saliva yang tersambung di antara mereka.

"Selamat makan, Chuuya."

Mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Chuuya yang langsung mengerang, Dazai bisa melihat laki-laki di bawahnya mengeluarkan air liur dari mulutnya begitu mencium bau darah yang dikenalinya.

"Tidak... tidak..."

Berusaha menolak tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak mampu lagi. Chuuya menarik tubuh Dazai dan menancapkan giginya ke dalam leher pria itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Dazai, begitu pula kedua kakinya yang menjepit tubuh Dazai agar tidak bisa lari meski mereka sendiri tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin. Sayap Chuuya yang terkena gesekan antara tubuh Chuuya dan kasur itu terus menegang karena sengatan yang tidak kunjung berhenti di dalam rasa panas ini.

Sampai kapan lagi Chuuya harus merasakan ini... tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi, jika memikirkan ini sebagai hukuman, maka Nakahara Chuuya mau tidak mau harus menerimanya. Sama seperti Osamu Dazai yang hanya bisa tersenyum meski rasa sakit setiap Chuuya menghisap darahnya itu terus menyebar hingga membuat tubuhnya membeku dan mati rasa.

Malaikat yang menginginkan dunia manusia...

"_Ne, _Chuuya—"

...dan manusia yang menginginkan dunia malaikat.

"—ayo hidup... lebih lama lagi."

Bukankah pada akhirnya mereka memiliki dosa yang sama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**It's fine even if I die today **_

_**I've always thought like that **_

_**But when I felt you, I grew a heart**_

_**And I ended up wishing to keep on living **_

**.**

_**Ahh...**_

_**That was the beginning of my nightmare**_

_\- YurryCanon ft. GUMI (Suicide Parade)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya kelar weh ;w;)/ Ini jadinya kek T+ gak sih? WKWK #heh

Terima kasih banyak untuk Nat a.k.a Michelle Aoki yang sudah mau nge-_commish! Hope you like this fic ehe! _Lalu untuk semuanya juga... terima kasih sudah baca! Semoga feelnya kerasa, minim _miss typo, _dan kalian semua suka dengan fic ini ahahahaha, arigathanks~

_Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D_


End file.
